Across an Ocean
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Mizuki has crossed the ocean to be with Izumi Sano but what if Mizuki's not a girl? Can Mizuki still get Sano to fall in love with him even though Sano is seemingly straight and what of the rest of the school? What will they think?
1. Living the dream

[I do not own Hana Kimi or any of it's characters. Of course once again I am not that brilliant...nor do I think I ever will be. ]

The black haired teenager smiled his eyes swooping over the new boy several times before deciding to stride over. His first task was to relieve the boy of a few bags tossing one over his shoulder before patting the new kid on the arm a few times. "Hiya." His grinned widened visibly as his hazel orbs racked over the slim slender frame of the boy in front of him. "You must be Mizuki Ashiya. I, of course shouldn't have to introduce myself you should already know me." He said triumphantly searching the others face for a few seconds for the look of realization. When it didn't show he sighed, "I'm Minami Nanba, leader of your dorm."

"Number two." The kid finally spoke subconsciously following behind the boy that was leading him. He was after all helping him carry the heavy bags. The others he had passed simply turned back to their friends whispering gently to one and another before looking back at him. This transfer seemed like it was going to be harder than what he had originally thought. How troublesome. "Is everyone here...mean?" He spoke quietly his own eyes traveling down to his moving feet as they entered the dorm.

The dorm seemed newer than the first and third one apparently rebuilt sometime recently as they ascended the stairs. The room numbers passed by them slowly as Minami prattled on about God knows what. It seemed like he was talking about the students and the other dorms but Mizuki was sure he could find someone else to tell him about such useless things. All he wanted to hear about was Izumi Sano. He was of course the primary reason he had come to this school on the other side of the world leaving his best friend, mother, father and brother. Oh God, his brother who had nearly passed out when he had learned the real truth behind the reason he had worked so hard to get into this place. He remembered that conversation.

_"Mickey you're going to be going away soon. I don't think I'm going to be able to handle my little brother running off so far. There were some things I wanted to give you before you headed off..." _He dug through his pockets laying box after box of candy and cake on top of the table as his brother watched with wide eyes unable to stop the drool. _"And mom and dad, I can't believe they actually allowed you to transfer in the middle of the year even though you earned the scholarship!" _Despite his talking he could tell that Shizuki was excited for him as he smiled watching inwardly sweating thinking about the next ten minutes.

_"Shizuki! Please!" _He smiled reaching to open one of the boxes of cookies as Shizuki slapped his hand away. He sighed guessing it really all was just for overseas. Lucky him. _"I didn't ask you to come here just for you to give me stuff...I mean I appreciate it! I really appreciate it..." _He grinned. _"I wanted to tell you something really important about me." _

The boy tilted his head completely serious suddenly. _"No one's been picking on you since you cut your hair! I mean yeah you looked more like a girl but now you look your gender. Just tell me and-"_

He shook his head, _"No. No one's been picking on me...at least not more than usual and you know Julia usually has something to say about it." _He breathed in deeply. It was best not to wait something like this out though he was scared how it would be received, _"Shizuki I'm gay." _He blurted his face turning red suddenly. He paused mouth ajar unable to believe he had actually been able to say it out loud. He had been struggling to say it in his own right for weeks but he knew how he felt for Izumi Sano. Though Julia insisted it was stalker love he knew it was more than that. They were meant to be...or something like that. Okay, he jumped a ocean to meet his idol....maybe it was stalker love not that it should be a problem with anyone.

His mind buzzed frantically as he finally was able to remember the situation at hand. Stalker love was something to think about later, he had just told his homophobic brother he was gay. Oh hell. There was no response from the blond boy sitting across from him staring blankly at his face. He hadn't spoken or moved for that matter since the confession simply looking like a deer caught in headlights.

_"Shizuki?" _Mizuki asked fearfully as the man stood quickly staring directly ahead of him. _"Shi-zu-ki?" _

The man still didn't respond charging out of the room and stumbling up the stairs fearfully as if running from an unseeable monster. Mizuki guessed it was his greatest fear come to life at that very moment. Well, no. His greatest fear was when aunt Mona's dog chased him three blocks and up a tree but homosexuality was a close second.

A waving hand in front of his face broke him from his day dream as Minami frowned. "Hellllllllllo? I'm trying to show you your room if there's something wrong you can tell me." He said patting his pockets for the key holding it in front of the boy.

Mizuki laughed sheepishly reaching forward for it mind still flashing back to the awkward goodbye with his brother at the airport before the key was snatched away. "I'm listening there's nothing wrong." He snapped frowning at how playful this man seemed to be constantly. Dorm leader or not he hoped he'd be seeing less of him.

Minami looked hurt, "I care for the well being of my little bunnies but I don't like it when they bite. Jeez kid calm down I am an upperclass man." He mumbled unlocking the door for the boy opening it slowly. "I was going to make a cute joke but you kinda busted that bubble before it could take flight. What do they call that in America...a party pooper?" He offered as Mizuki rolled his eyes. That was hardly the word for this kind of situation.

He followed Minami in noticing the tiny things in the room. He was sharing with someone that was for sure as Namba dropping his things unceremoniously on the floor. Good thing he didn't have anything expensive in there...at least he didn't think so. Both beds were made, the curtains draped closed so that all the light illuminating the tiny room came from the table side lamp. A few books around the room showed that whoever they were Mizuki and him were in the same grade and most likely the same class. All he could do was inwardly pray that he could get along with his roommate though he didn't think he was a hard person to get along with.

His gaze drifted to Namba that was talking with authority now. Maybe he really was the head of the dorm, "...No using the showers after nine. Normally it would be a lights out thing at ten but due to so much activity in sports we give you time to work on school work though it should be done in free time but there is no lights out time. The one on the left is your closet, you share a bathroom with your roommate who previously had the room to himself. Breakfast is served early, if you see the sunlight coming through the drapes you're late and most likely won't get any good food. Dinner is the same way first come first served." He looked over Mizuki, "I suggest you get there early." He stopped there seemingly thinking about something else to say. "I think that's about it. You can ask around for everything else."

He nodded slowly putting the backpack down, "Um. One last thing. Who will I be sharing a room with?"

He grinned again, "Izumi Sano." He said patting Mizuki on the head again as Mizuki's eyes widened. "Well that's about all, I should head off. I have some dorm leader matters to deal with. Good luck on your first day tomorrow and welcome to our school." He waved a final time setting the boys key down gently on the desk before strolling out of the room.

It took a few minutes of unpacking for it to hit him where he was. All the things he had seen in his room belonged to Sano. Izumi fucking Sano." His eyes widened attempting not to put a creepy grin on. The man he had fallen head over heels for he had ended up sharing a room with. He breathed in deeply a soft giggle leaving him before a round of laughter penetrated his lips defenses. Oh, Julia could eat her heart out, he was living the dream!

He took his time hanging up his school uniforms and the few other things he had brought to wear before sliding his suitcase into the corner of the closet something white catching the light before he shut the door. He frowned reaching forward pulling out the small envelop an eyebrow raising. "...What's this?"

He opened it slowly Shizuki's doctoral penmanship easy to make out.

_"Mickey," _It read, _"I heard you loud and clear sitting at the table. I'm sorry that I allowed my fears to get the best of me and run away so suddenly. I should lie and say I heard the phone ringing but I won't do such a thing. It's going to take some time to get used to that my little brother that I love so dearly likes other guys. Blood is thick and I don't need my internship to tell me that, I just wanted you to know that I accept you and your decision and I hope everything works out for you over there on your scholarship. I should have guessed there was another reason you wanted to go to that school. Be careful and make sure you write I don't want to have to track you down over there. Write back soon."_

_~your brother Shizuki_

He smiled gently folding the letter back up and placing it back into the suitcase shutting the door. "Thanks Shi." He laughed softly standing up as he heard the door being unlocked leisurely.

His breath caught as his idol strolled forward whistling quietly to himself before he paused. He raised an eyebrow as if questioning the presence of Mizuki as he ran his eyes over the boy in front of didn't speak his fluid body motions continuing towards the bathroom as he shut the door behind himself locking it quietly.

A gentle blush spread across his face as he smiled again. He had did it, made it across the ocean and was now rooming with Izumi Sano. His eyes fluttered as he sat on the bottom bunk but what was up with that reaction? The guy ran in the bathroom and locked the door. Was he okay?

[:3 Zomg I wrote it. I love nammy...really I swear I do. But anyway please review and I'll post more chapters. I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can. I promise to make the next chapters better. D: Please! Please! Please! Review and I'll love you forever! ]


	2. Meeting

[I do not own Hana Kimi or any of it's characters. Of course once again I am not that brilliant...nor do I think I ever will be]

Meeting

Izumi leaned against the bathroom door wondering how he had made it in here. Well, no he didn't exactly wonder he remembered unlocking his dorm room door and coming inside but there was someone else here. He faintly remembered that lecher telling him that he would be getting a roommate but he didn't literally think he would actually be getting a _roommate_. Besides what was up with that weird look that kid had given him when he came in it was like admiring, no, more like love. Complete and total admiration...creepy.

The soft knock that accompanied the silence forced a jump out of him as he turned to look at the door the make sure it was locked. "Yeah?" He asked turning the tap on to make the illusion that he was washing his hands. Why would he suddenly want to avoid his roommate three seconds after meeting him? It was a him right? Kid had such a girly face his face tinted thinking about it. He shook it off, boy to boy that's not normal. He splashed his face with cool water eyeing himself in the mirror for a second waiting for the response.

The stuttering response came finally, "A-Are you okay?" He asked gently voice barely above a whisper. It sounded as if he had scared the poor kid almost has much as the boy had stunned him walking in. Not a problem he could brush it off and act normally. At least he thought he could as he unlocked the door jerking it open staring down at the skinny thin framed boy shrugging.

"When you have to go you go." He replied with a frown. What a lame response, the first thing he had said to his roommate was 'yeah' and a bathroom joke. That was pitiful but it didn't seem like the kid was noticing still staring up at him with those large brown orbs. It gave him the creeps that he hadn't imagined it walking in. Freaky. "Izumi Sano." He extended the hand watching as the kid stared at the hand as if it were God's hand himself. He really wasn't helping this awkward moment with that look and those large brown eyes. "you okay?"

The kid jumped taking the hand suddenly shaking it the grin returning. He inwardly hoped it wasn't maniacal like before. He wanted to make a good impression not a freaky one. Definitely not a freaky one. "Ashiya Mizuki! I'll be your new roommate I just transferred! It's a pleasure to fina- to er meet you!" He cried still shaking the hand as Sano stared on with a raise eyebrow. He stopped finally meekly pulling his own hand back bowing, "Sorry I'm really excited about being here." _'with you' _He smiled at the inside voice pulling back up from his bow. "...On my track scholarship!" He added though he wasn't sure why. Maybe he wanted to open a means of communication when it came to sports. Sano was of course the best high jumper in the world. The world...at least to him.

Sano took his time edging away from the other while he was daydreaming slowly moving back towards the door. He needed some time to mull over this new roommate thing. This wasn't going to work this kid, no, Mizuki scared him but at the same time he felt intrigued. Drawn to him like he had no one ever before, that was certainly frightening.

He paused at the mention of sports. "I heard about you. You're pretty fast right?" He asked opening the door to the lopsided grin of Shuichi. "What do you want?"

"You have a roommate!" He cried pushing past Iuzmi quickly and turning. "I heard it was some tiny cute track kid named Mizuki. Word around the school is he's the new idol, oh and Namba was seen with him just a while ago. The rumors on what they did behind closed doors are-"

"What did we do behind closed doors?" Mizuki asked straining to see Sano over Shuichi's shoulder as the blond haired boy spun to stare down at him. "I mean you were talking about me. You said Mizuki." He frowned at the thought that rumors were already spreading about him though they were all blatant lies he was in a closed room with Namba for about ten minutes but that was all just procedure.

Shuichi shrugged, "I mean it's not like anyone gives any rumors at this school play. I've been trying to tell the world that Namba was gay after he flirts with other boys but hey, it's not like anyone wants to believe me. Actually Sano, Kayashima and I were all talking about it yesterday. He can get away with anything just because he's the dorm head." He rolled his eyes over dramatically pausing before a slight flush accompanied his face. "I guess it's true you are all tiny and stuff huh?" He asked poking Mizuki tentatively in the arm. "Cute, tiny and adorable. What's that word that describes you-"

"Chibi." He single worded response came from the door. The young boy staring at the two of them raised a dark eyebrow his hair parted on the side and swooped to the left the rest falling straight. "The word you're looking for is chibi. I believe"

Shuichi grinned, "I told you to stop reading my mind. It's really creepy you know." He pat Mizuki on the head pushing him forward towards the pale boy standing in the door frame.

"Actually Nakatasu, there is no need for me to read your mind. Your brain patterns are so straight that anyone that stands around you for more than five minutes can see straight through you. Besides I don't typically read minds. Don't confuse my skills with such things."

Shuichi looked hurt but he pushed it aside looking around the room. "Where the hell did Sano go?" He cried tugging at a strand of bleach blond hair. "He was just standing right there!" He pointed to the empty door space running his fingers around where Sano's broad shoulders were minutes before.

Taiki shrugged, "You provided means for his escape which he seemed to be attempting when you were there. You faltered his original attempt but provided the storm to cover him as he snuck out and headed down the hallway most likely to dinner." He nodded his head slowly a few strands falling in and out of place with the movements before turning. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll be following suit."

Nakatasu turned pulling Mizuki along wondering why he had such a pained expression on his face as they followed Taiki. "Don't mind Sano he's not used to communicating with people. Give him some time to warm up to you and I'm sure that you two'll be crawling into each others beds on cold nights in no time." He laughed boomingly slapping Mizuki in the back a few times never once allowing the freedom of his hand but Mizuki didn't mind after the comment another slow blush spreading on his face before he noticed Kayashima's scrutinizing gaze on his features.

Shuichi pulled away as Taiki formed a soft smile heading behind the boy. He sighed, had he already slipped up and told people his true reasoning of being here? Even so why had the boy smiled at him before walking away? Maybe he felt the same about someone and could understand his feelings...and reasoning.

They all took up their respective seating after buying dinner. Taiki's assumption of Sano's absence had been correct, the man was already sitting down taking his time eating when the group dropped in beside him. Nakatasu began to tear him out about not telling him and just leaving as Taiki ate quietly listening respectively to the conversations around him. Mizuki sighed, he may not have been able to talk to Sano as much as he wanted to but he seemed to be making friends quickly and hopefully there would be more. He smiled fondly locking eyes with Taiki who smiled gently again turning back to his food seconds after it happened. He couldn't do anything but smile also.

[The third chapter will be uploaded soon. D: Not that anyone reads it. . I already know that much. I think I'll focus on Sano and Micky a lot more in this next chapter though. Sano seems to be slipping away from me each time I bring him in.]


	3. Awakening new feelings

[I do not own Hana Kimi or any of it's characters....or something like that.]

Awakening new feelings

"Kick the ball Ashiya!" Nakatasu cried watching the boy on the other side of the field. The damn kid had been staring into space for the last ten minutes and completely making him regret putting him on his team. Seriously, what person asks to play football and then stares into space. With the other team advancing on him so quickly he was slowly becoming worried but he was more agitated than worried. He was a boy and a boy could take a hit, right?

Wrong. Sekimi came by swiping the ball away from the staring boy, an elbow blind siding Mizuki directly somewhere in the face. Mizuki was too far away from Nakatasu to actually see where the boy was hit though everyone began to jog forward to make sure the unconscious boy was okay. Where was that freaky doctor when you needed him? Then again, Nakatasu wouldn't doubt that the man would be useless at a time like this probably telling them to lay him down and wait for him to come around. He could have a concussion for Gods sake.

"Back up! Move away from him, give him some air, man!" He cried looking down at Mizuki's tinted face as the group back up slowly to give him air. "Mizuki? Mizuki?" He asked shaking the boy frantically to see if he would at least stir but there was nothing but a quiet groan. He sighed hoisting the boy into his arms bridal style and heading towards the Nurses office. "Keep the game going without me, we can't just leave'em." He called looking down at Mizuki, his girlish features caught slightly in the sun.

He jerked his head away willing the blush down to a soft pink, _'You're so tiny...like a girl.' _He couldn't help but notice how small the boy was in his arms. He couldn't weigh more than one hundred pounds, no wonder all the gay boys were interested in him. _'R-Right the gay boys...' _He thought to himself walking by a group of bushes soft snoring coming from inside them. It had to be Sano, right. He should go over there and shove the kid down on him to get rid of all the gay thoughts. He had no gay thoughts. Thinking a boy was light wasn't gay. What the hell was his problem thinking this kid was light? _'You're a fag dude.' _ His mind supplied turning into the Nurses quarters placing Mizuki down on the bed, the boy's head instantly turning to face him, mouth slightly ajar.

He pulled up a chair staring down at the boy. Figures Umeda wouldn't be in, most likely taking a leisure stroll while Mizuki had a concussion and he questioned himself inwardly. There was nothing wrong with thinking another boy was slightly cute, absolutely nothing. There were plenty of cute boys, though he couldn't think of any other than Mizuki currently. _'Because you like Mizuki...' _His mind supplied as he whined jumping up pacing around the room. Who did he think he was questioning his own sexuality over the new kid at school!? How dare he! He knew himself better than himself knew himself! He wasn't gay. _'Sure, take that idea and run with it...' _

He dropped back down into the straight back chair his eyes running over the boy attempting to figure out what made him special. It wasn't his body, Minami's stalker was small like that too, so it couldn't be that. _'It's the hair...' _No. _'it's the eyes....' _Shut up! _'It's the alluring position you put him in when you laid him down....' _Ugh! He just laid him down but now that he thought about it, it was slightly alluring. The way his body was turned and the unconscious state was kinda hot as he leaned forward. _'No one's around. Kiss'em.' _He stopped shaking his head. _'No one will know but you, me and those cherry coloured lips.' _He flushed at the thought leaning forward more nearly grazing the lips before a door opened behind him.

"Well isn't this a bit of a compromisingly position?" Umeda snickered leaning against the rail lining the cots together. His golden gaze ran over Nakatasu that nearly fell out of his chair to pull himself back for the boy. "I got the kid, get out."

He exhaled, the man hadn't seen. He was just talking like he saw something. Nakatasu pulled himself up starting towards the door, _'You should have moved way faster than that stupid.' _"shut up."

Umeda had taken his place beside Mizuki, "Excuse me?" He questioned before Nakatasu shook his head. "Be careful about talking to yourself, I would think in your case it's slightly insane. Also, we'll dismiss you about to kiss him as checking his heart rate. I see everything. Trust me." He laughed leaning over the boy examining his face slightly.

He stood his ground, "That's what I was doing. He got hit by an elbow playing football. I told him to kick the damn ball." He frowned ignoring the blush that had set itself on his face. He didn't need this man questioning what he was already doing himself. Fuck that. He wasn't gay and no cute tiny boy that he almost kissed was going to change that. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever.

Umeda nodded, "Well he's not unconscious. If he was, he's not anymore, he's asleep." He sat back patting the sleeping boy on the head. "He must be new I've never seen him before. How adorable." He stood strolling forward to his desk before pausing, "You can leave now."

He nodded slowly rolling his eyes. Most likely after his episode the football game was over. Hopefully his team one, though without him there was no hope. He frowned passing Sano in the hallway, the boy carrying two bags, one of them most likely Mizuki's. So he had heard, at least he thought so with the worried look on the mans face as he continued on barely noticing Nakatasu other than a fleeing glance. Sano was changing a bit, everyone could see it. It started when Mizuki came here. All of it did. Everyone was changing, for the good or bad he wasn't sure yet but he knew it was happening.

"Doctor Umeda?" Sano asked from beside the sleeping boy. "Is it okay if I take him back to the dorm room now? He's just sleeping it off right? His injury."

The man nodded throwing a packet of aspirin that slid across the floor hitting the wall beside the door out. "Yeah, go ahead, he's sleep. Give him that when he wakes up. It should be a pretty decent headache an tell him to stay out of trouble or at least not play a sport he'll hurt himself in." He mumbled reading over something spinning in his chair. "Now get out, it's almost clock out time."

Sano nodded shifting the bags before pulling Mizuki into his arms silently slapping himself for not being around when the boy was hurt. He sighed bending down to pick up the aspirin packet before heading out. His eyes shifted down to the boy sighing at the knot forming. "I'm sorry Mizuki..."

The boy shifted in his arms, "Sano..."

He blushed.

[Yeah, so it's was a chapter strictly about Nakatasu's inner fight. Though in the upcoming chapter he'll have more to worry about than just thinking he likes Mizuki. The next chapter will feature a day out with Sano and Mizuki I promise. Just the interaction of the two of them. Please! Please! Please! Review. This chapter was written as an idea from my anonymous reviewer. Thank you for being my first review on this story!]


	4. Denial

[I do not own Hana Kimi or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]

Denial

"What are you doing?" Sano asked softly from the other side of the room his eyes staring at the back of the other boys head. He wasn't tired yet because he was sleeping in the bushes already, a good nap in the bushes would keep him up a fairly decent time to complete his homework. As soon as they had arrived back into their dorm room the boy had jumped out of his arms blushing furiously and ran into the bathroom. He was still worried about the boy, he hadn't spoken to him since. Once Mizuki had came out of the bathroom he dug through his bookbag and pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. "Ashiya?"

The boy shifted looking back at Sano. He stared for a few seconds before that accursed blush appeared on his face. "I-I'm writing a letter back to my brother because I promised him that I would write everyday. He's so far away and everything you know. It's important to stay in touch." He smiled sheepishly though the other couldn't see him in the dimmed lights of the room. His head still hurt a bit but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. He felt worse headaches back in America.

Sano nodded standing up, "Yeah." He didn't know too much about writing home. He chose not to communicate with his parents but he didn't want to turn this conversation about himself he wanted it to be about the boy. "What are you telling them what happened to your head today?" He laughed gently the guilt stinging in the words as Mizuki turned back to his letter.

The boy laughed with him, "Something like that. Actually I'm trying to tell him a bit about everything. You, Nakatasu, Taiki, Nanba and my first day of school. What happened outside while we were playing football would only make him worry. He's a medical student so the only thing that he would talk about when he wrote back was if I had a concussion and if I had someone to look at my head." He sighed shaking his head. "Shizuki has a bit of a one tracked mind."

The dark haired boy nodded watching the other with large eyes. "Your brothers a medical student? That must be interesting." He was trying his best to strike up conversation with the other so far it was working decently. The boy was responding to his words which was good but he wanted to know more.

He looked back again, "Were you the one that brought me to the nurses office?" He asked gently rubbing the bump on his forehead. He remembered staring at the long jumpers wondering if Sano was over there with them before blackout. During the time of his blackout he didn't remember much of anything besides a soft mumbling about kisses and even an apology.

He shook his head, "Nakatasu was with you when it happened and brought you in." He frowned, "I-I was napping in a bush somewhere. Some of the other football players came by talking loudly about how you were hurt so I asked around and found out he had taken you in to the nurse." He sighed, "How's your head?"

Mizuki nodded feeling foolish for thinking that Sano should always be his knight in shining armor. He would definitely have to thank Nakatasu in class tomorrow for being there for him. The other boys would have most likely pulled him off the field and left him there like a dead dog. They didn't have a reason to help him because he was still the new kid though he had been around for a whole three weeks. He had to say that he was doing good for him to only be in his third week. He had memorized his classes and made a few new friends none good enough to are if he was hurt apparently but they were nice to talk to during lunch and in class.

He shrugged, "It hurts but it's nothing I can't handle." He laughed softly before whimpering. He looked up his breath catching Sano was by his side instantly. He leaned down closer to the boys face examining the bump before sighing. "...What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It looks like it's going down on it's own but I think you should take something for it." He was trying to get the other to ask for the aspirin. For some unknown reason he thought it would be awkward to just give the other the medicine and tell him it was for Umeda. His head was hurting he should just give in, maybe he just wanted to feel needed by the other.

Mizuki laughed standing up, "Yeah, it would be nice but I don't-" before he could finish his sentence Sano had thrusted a glass of water into his grasp. He laughed gently taking a drink and tasting the medicine. Sano had cared, he was thinking about him after he had gotten her. It felt so- he could find the word but it was wonderful to feel special. "Thank you."

He nodded smiling gently, "You should get some sleep now so that your body can recover." He helped the other into bed as he sighed laying back. Sano climbed back into his bed sighing. He had did it, he had given the boy the medicine and now he could sleep peacefully tonight.

"Sano?" Mizuki asked suddenly. "Aren't you a high jumper?" He smiled being able to already know the answer to something about the man.

He turned over turning off the light before laying down. "Not anymore. Goodnight Ashiya."

Mizuki's eyes were wide, the hazel gaze staring holes into the bed above his. Sano wasn't a high jumper anymore. The man he had fallen in love with wasn't what he had fallen in love with? No. That was superficial he loved Sano for Sano. Right? He whimpered putting his head under the pillow. He loved Sano for Sano. He barely knew Sano and it was only now that he realized it.

[And now there's the drama that came in. About damn time but this isn't getting as many views as I like. It's either it gets reviews or I'll stop updating it and focus on my other fanfictions. If you'd like me to keep updating someone's going to have to review it.]


End file.
